I thought you said telescopes were for geeks and stalkers?
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 4x16 My version of the barn scene at the end.


Clark could hear yelling at her father even from the house. He could tell she was upset. While Lucy's arrival had been very stressful for Lois, Clark was glad she had come. It had shown him a side of Lois Lane he had rarely gotten to see. A side that made him care even more for Lois. All the fighting between him and Lois was only to mask his feelings about her. Masking them was simple, simpler than hiding his feelings for Lana. Simply because with Lana he had a chance, yet with Lois who disliked him, he had a chance in hell.  
He walked up to the loft where he had heard the last of the shouting.  
To his surprise he found her using his telescope. He couldn't resist teasing her about it.  
"I thought you said Telescopes were for geeks and stalkers?" Clark said loudly making Lois jump.  
Lois turned towards him looking bashful stepping away from the telescope.  
"Yeah well, as was proven over the last few days I can seriously misjudge people" Lois said  
Clark nodded. Lois took a deep breath and continued.  
"You know if you've come to kick me off the farm, I completely understand"  
Clark was surprised, as much as she had irritated him initially, he had grown to like having her around. She was different than any other person he had met and he wasn't ready to see her go. And his parents would never abandon Lois.  
Clark smirked "Yeah actually I can to tell you that we have food in the oven, if your hungry?"  
She looked surprised "Thanks"  
"How are you holding up?"  
"I just got off the phone with the general" Lois said  
"Oh, so that was all the yelling I heard from the house"  
Lois grinned cheekily looking pleased. Then her face sank.  
"Yeah, well apparently he is very disappointed in me for letting this happen and as far as my family chain of command goes... I am the weakest link" She didn't look miserable, far from it she looked resigned to being a disappointment to her father. Clark thought Sam Lane was an idiot. Lucy was lucky to have a sister like Lois.  
Clark laughed. Lois looked so hurt and more angry than he had ever seen. She evidently thought he was making fun of her.  
Clark instantly tried to explain himself.  
"No Lois, all I meant was that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, how can anyone think you are weak"  
Lois softened.  
"You should never believe that, none of this is your fault. It's your Father's. He shouldn't have left you to take care of Lucy. She shouldn't and isn't your responsibility and yet I'd imagine if she rang you up tomorrow asking for help you would be there in a second" Clark looked a little embarrassed after complementing Lois to thoroughly.  
Lois thought that this was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her. She could see he looked a little embarrassed.  
He meant a lot to her. He had been there in a flash to help her, when she hadn't asked him to and wasn't his business. Yet he helped anyway. Always.  
She reached out to cup his face with her hand. He leaned into her hand and looked up into her eyes.  
"Thank you" Lois whispered quietly but perfectly audible for Clark.  
She thought he looked like he was debating whether to kiss her. She hoped he would. Clark was very good looking and god help her if her mind hadn't been picturing it ever since she met him.  
Clark seemed to steel himself. This would have made Lois laugh in any normal circumstances. Yet she thought better of it.  
He leaned in and she met him halfway in a kiss that was awkward at first but quickly became more passionate.  
Clark put his hand on her back pulling her closer. She responded by putting her arms around his neck. Their mouths mashed together frantically. Lois thought it was a wonderful kiss, especially from Clark. Who she imagined to be a little bit more vanilla than this.  
Clark's hand slipped down even lower nearly to Lois' bum. She could feel where he was going and was shocked, yet turned on. Clark was the most surprised of anyone. He thought for sure that she would slap him and he would be mortified. Yet she was a willing participant and she seemed to be enjoying herself.  
Clark's hand slid down over Lois' ass just as Mr Kent called them from the bottom of the stairs.  
They broke apart instantly. Standing a good measure apart, in case Clark's Dad came upstairs.  
"Coming Dad" Clark said but his eyes never left Lois' face. She was flushed, hair a mess and lipstick smeared. She looked so sexy right then. Then again when did she not look sexy. Please don't bite your lip.  
"You know I don't think Lucy's all that bad" Clark said  
Lois looked so confused and his words too a while to register.  
"Your amazing Smallville, always see the best in people even when they walk all over you"  
"Guess that explains why I'm always thinking about you?"  
Lois grinned like a loon. "The feeling's mutual Smallville"  
"Well I won't tell if you don't"  
Lois giggled "Sounds good"  
Clark stood aside to let Lois go ahead of him down the stairs. She punched him on the shoulder as she walked past. This put such a grin on his face that he couldn't stop all the way through dinner. 


End file.
